kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
Futae no Kiwami
The Futae no Kiwami (lit. Double Layer Limit, Mastery of Two Layers, or Two-fold Extremity)''is a powerful destructive hand-to-hand technique mastered by Yūkyūzan Anji. Dynamics The Futae no Kiwami is a technique that focuses on allowing the full use of one's strength and power to be fully utilized at its maximum output. Though its utilization can be used with all of the body, the use of it through extremities, especially the fist, is often the first part to start with when to be studied and mastered. The Futae no Kiwami's principle aspects come from understanding that all matter bears a level of resistance, and that a single blow's impact is wasted upon meeting this resistance. From this, two blows are to be acted to fully transfer this impact. With the fist, the first blow, using the proximal interphalangeal joints of the hand, meets to absorb the object's initial resistance. Then, with folding the hand immediately to switch over to the proximal phalanx knuckles, delivers the final strike to the weakened object; in addition, the two hits are to be delivered at nearly the same time, with a few milliseconds interval. The result is the complete destruction of the object, which has no more resistance to sustain itself and collapses into dust. Users The Futae no Kiwami was created and mastered by Yūkyūzan Anji, who needed ten years of his life to completely dominate it. He agreed to teach it to Sagara Sanosuke, who learned the technique in just one week, but he only learned to use Futae no Kiwami with his right arm, instead of Anji, who could use it with his full body. Derivative Techniques *''Kiwami Hazushi (Extremity Release) - A defensive measure used with the Futae no Kiwami. Upon the impact of another's attack, the user delivers a Futae no Kiwami in the opposing direction of that blow onto one's own body, neutralizing and dampening the attack's force by the vibrations sent on the molecular level. *''Touate (Distant Hit)'' - An advanced measure of the Futae no Kiwami, the user is able to deliver a shockwave of similar impact upon using a tool or weapon and using the Futae no Kiwami onto a surface. Depending on the execution, the attack is seen by Anji to manifest as a grounded radial impact or a surge of force towards the opponent. *''Sanjou no Kiwami (Three Layers Mastery)'' - A greater form of the Futae no Kiwami in that after when one delivers the first two blows, a third is made by opening the fist to deliver a strike of the palm. Trivia *The attack is often mistaken for the powers of horiki, or magical and fantastical powers said to be gained through the practice of realizing one's Buddhahood, in the practices of Shingon-Mikkyo Japanese Buddhism. *The idea of the Futae no Kiwami being able to reduce its collateral targets to dust is likely a symbolic and more forceful way of "returning all of this world of illusion, desire, and suffering to nothingness/Shunyata", a creed often mentioned in many Buddhist precepts and goals of enlightenment. How Anji once viewed himself as a being not unlike Fudo-Myoo/Acala, the crowning Buddhist Wrathful God of Destruction, highlights the attack's use and purpose. Category:Content Category:Terminology